


I'm jealous of the rain

by Slyst



Series: Moments [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami get stuck in the rain





	I'm jealous of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I know I usually don't pair these two together but I felt like doing something a little different! Don't worry Aomine/Kagami is still OTP!

Kuroko was practicing his new pass with Kagami when it started to rain. He generally liked the rain but this was really poor timing. Their next game was coming up and he really needed to perfect this.

“Should we call it quits?” Kagami was asking.

The phantom looked at the basketball net sadly as he felt the rain soaking through his clothes.

“Kuroko. We can’t do much in the rain.” Of course Kagami knew what the phantom was thinking and he probably wanted to keep going just as much but it wouldn’t do either of them any good to get sick.

“Okay.” Reluctantly Kuroko went over to his school bag to pack up his now soaked items. Hands came to rest on Kuroko’s shoulders from behind, turning the shorter boy around easily so Kagami was standing infront of him.

“We’ll get it. Even if it’s not by the next game. I _know_ you’ll get it. You always do.” Thumbs pressed into the shorter boy’s shoulders, massaging lightly.

“I know Kagami-kun.” Kuroko could feel the heat of Kagami’s hands through his soaking wet shirt. Kagami was always so warm and the phantom always found himself wanting to lean into that warmth, to soak it up. He shivered instinctively at the thought of his body pressed against Kagami’s. A warm heaviness settled over his head and shoulders in place of those hands. Kagami had thrown his jacket over the shorter boy to shield him from the cold and rain.

“Let’s head to my place so you can dry off properly. It’d be bad if you got a cold or something.” Kagami was already leaving. Without thinking Kuroko reached out to grab the redhead’s arm, stopping him from walking away. Kagami looked back questioningly.

For once Kuroko was having a hard time finding the words he wanted to say to the taller boy. The warmth and scent of Kagami from the jacket surrounded the phantom, protected him.

“Kagami-kun. Thank you for everything.” He managed to say. It wasn’t what he had really wanted to say but he found himself chickening out in the end.

Suddenly Kagami was standing infront of Kuroko, their bodies nearly touching, as the rain beat down around them. The phantom watched as rivulets of water slipped and skated down Kagami’s face and neck, soaking into the white t-shirt that clung to tanned skin and rippling muscles. Kuroko was overcome with the desire to taste those raindrops, taste the beauty and grace that Kagami always seemed to exude when they were alone like this. When he finally dragged his eyes away and up to meet with red his breath caught in his throat at what he saw there.

Large warm hands came up to press against Kuroko’s own cold cheeks, “You’ll get sick out here.” It was barely a whisper between them. Kuroko found himself leaning up towards Kagami as the other was bending closer.

“Then keep me warm.” The words caused their lips to brush together just slightly, and then Kuroko was over taken by the hot press of Kagami’s mouth against his own. Kuroko melted into the kiss, revelling in the scorching heat of Kagami’s tongue and mouth, wet and sweet with the taste of rain and _Kagami._ It was everything the phantom had dreamt it would be and more. He needed Kagami like he needed basketball.

Kagami was panting when he pulled away from the kiss, thumbs stroking searing twin paths across Kuroko’s cheeks, “My place?”

“Yes.”

Kuroko was wondering then if perhaps the rain had _perfect _timing.


End file.
